


Code Name: King

by SorryJustAnotherPerson



Series: Dangan-Persona 5 [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Persona 5
Genre: Awakening, Blood, F/M, Mild Gore, Shadow - Freeform, The Phantom Thieves of Hearts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson
Summary: Summary’s are WeakThis is part of a series where some Danganronpa v3 characters get Persona 5 awakeningsThe Liar’s Turn as Arrived





	Code Name: King

 

Kokichi stood quietly, a smile laid on his face as he stood in the middle of the throne room.

From the outside he seemed confident, smug, and calculating however reality was different. He was frozen with fear.

”K-Kokichi.!” Shuichi yelled, his knee gave in as the detective fell to the ground. “Get out of here you need to run it’s too dangerous.!”

”Yeah you need to run.!” Kaito coughed, blood trickling from his jaw as he was held down by a giant shadow.

 **”No. You aren’t going anywhere.”** Shadow Kokichi said from his thrown seat. The throne doors slammed shut as shadows started to crawl their way in.

Shadow Kokichi simply stared almost lifelessly at he struggling astronaut. It only fueled Kaito’s anger more.

“A-Armstro-“ He reached to rip off and summon his persona but was kicked away by a tall shadow.

”There’s too many of them! We’re trapped.!” Keebo shouted.

 _Damn it.. if we had stopped Kokichi’s Shadow back then.. it wouldn’t have formed a palace and gotten us into this mess.!_ Saihara cursed to himself, he struggled to his feet and ripped his mask off.

”Sherlock!” He yelled as the detective and the Persona jumped forward “Cleave.!”

But it failed.

A shadow knocked him down and pinned his face against the ground. Shadow Kokichi stared from his throne.

Kokichi’s purple eyes only followed Shuichi’s limp body as he stood in the middle of the room. Not moving a single muscle

 **”Are you just going to stand there**   **then?”** His Shadow asked curiously. His yellow eyes piercing into Kokichi’s frozen body. **“Watching your friends suffer and die for you? While you only watch because that’s all you can do?”**

The shadow smiled wolfishly, his grin stretching across his entire face.

Kokichi stood for a moment before opening his mouth, his entire facial expression changed drastically.

”Hahah. Hahahahahah.! Yeah of course I’d do that! I am an evil supreme leader after all! I get high off the feeling of despair and evil!” Kokichi cackled as he stepped forward. The shadow however, remained unflinchingly.

 

**”What a dumb liar.”**

 

 

The shadow kicked Kokichi down with one swift strike. Kokichi stumbled to the floor and hacked out in pain.

”Kokichi.!” Shuichi yelled out

 **”stupid stupid stupid liar. I hate liars so much. You’rs So pathetic I hate you I hate you..!”** Shadow Kokichi snarled as he kicked Kokichi continuesly before stopping and smiling.

 **”So. So. Pathetic”** The shadow cackled  **“All you are is a useless peasant! You call yourself a fucking supreme leader? You’re just a dumbass who has a crush o-“**

”Hey.” 

Shadow Kokichi fell silent, he staggered back. The real Kokichi stumbled to his feet, his expression unreadable.

”Your a real disappointment yknow? I thought you’d be better than this “me”.” Kokichi said with a cheerful smile, he cracked his neck as he dusted himself off. “Nishinishi you’ve only addressed my tip of the iceberg issues! I’ve got sooooo many problems and it seems even you don’t know them.”

**“W-Wha-“**

”What a disappointment.” Kokichi said, his tone grim. He ran forward and punched the shadow in the face. Kaito and Shuichi got up as they watched in shock.

”W-What’s he doing?” Kiibo yelped 

“I- I mean: We are the same person? Impossible. We are made up of lies and you: trying to intimidate me and these dumbasses by telling ‘the truth’?” Kokichi spat “You’re real. You’re totally not wrong. I know that.” He continued, his voice softer

”But if you’re gonna spout all this nonsense- then I won’t forgive you!” Kokichi said with a devious grin, letting out his hand.

The shadow stood there. His face filled with bewilderment and awe. It started to cry. As they started to fade away into gold they shook Kokichi’s hand.

Above where Shadow Kokichi once stood, floated a small persona, with checkered paterns and the color of kings. The palace began to crumble as Kokichi turned towards the group.

A checkered kitsune like mask covered half of his face.

”Let’s get out of this hellhole.”

 

 


End file.
